


The Road Trip

by smolalienbee



Series: Elijah Kamski's demons [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Related, Canon Universe, Character Study, Elijah and Connor being soft as hell, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Quiet, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build, Talking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolalienbee/pseuds/smolalienbee
Summary: Elijah Kamski is slowly recovering from the events that took place in new Jericho. Some nature and a caring android happen to be very helpful in that recovery.





	The Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place after "The Birds".  
> I've literally just gotten back from the convention, but I couldn't wait to post this chapter so I had to do it now (staring in the eyes of all the three pins with Elijah that I got at the con). This is a slower and sweeter chapter to heal all the broken hearts.

“We should go on a road trip.”

“What?”

Another sunny day in Detroit, spring already in full swing. Another day Connor and Elijah spent in Kamski's office, going over documents, sorting out all the ones regarding unfinished androids. It was what Elijah focused on when he finally felt well enough to go back to his work at the company.

In the weeks following the visit at Carl's grave, he was progressively getting better. Still avoided Jericho like fire, avoided talking to Markus or anyone connected with the place, Connor being the only exception. But things seemed to be getting back to normal as he finally went out on his own, sat in his own office. Had to, if he wanted to remain in control of the company. People were already whispering, wondering why he was gone.

_An unstable madman._

He heard some call him that, the few that somehow got the word about what happened at Jericho.

He ignored those whispers.

“A road trip. You know, we get into a car and drive somewhere. It's not that complicated of a concept, especially for someone as advanced as you,” Elijah looked up from the screen as he spoke, meeting the android's eyes.

“I know what a road trip is, Elijah,” Connor deadpanned. “The suggestion was just very sudden. And very... unlike you.”

Elijah laughed quietly in response, glancing down at the tablet in his hands. He put it down on his desk.

“Yes, I know,” he agreed in a hum.

He had never been much for trips. He rarely went out, anywhere. Travelling further just made him anxious. Being in an unfamiliar place. Whenever he had to go out of Detroit, he always planned everything in excruciating detail. Prepared for anything. He could be pretty impulsive, sure, but that definitely wasn't the case when it came to travelling.

He had no clue where the idea of a spontaneous trip came from. Maybe it was a way of running away from his problems, yet again. After all, he had quite a tendency to do that.

“I think I just want to get away from here, for a little while,” he looked around his office as he spoke.

He had been spending more and more time in there lately. There was a sudden surge of android-related crimes, which meant Connor wasn't around enough to bother him and get him out of the office.

It wasn't good for either of them.

The android was sitting on the floor, watching him intently, quite obviously running a diagnostic. As if the suggestion was completely insane.

Or maybe it really was.

“I can understand that,” he said quietly, his expression softening.

“So? What do you say?”

Connor looked around the room, glanced at the monitors. There was still so much to do. But the two of them always told each other how they needed to take breaks, sometimes. It felt like an appropriate time for one.

A nod.

“Where do you want to go?”

Elijah just smiled at the question, already getting up.

 

* * *

 

 Buildings passing by.

Less and less.

Outskirts of Detroit.

Smaller houses, placed further away from each other.

Trees. Fields. No glowing banners, no people or androids walking around.

Everything, quieter.

Elijah leaned back in the seat, looking at the road ahead of them.

“Do you ever wonder what it's like to drive a car?”

The question made Connor turn his head towards Elijah.

“No. Not really. Why would I?”

“I don't know. I just find it interesting. I have never learned how to drive a car and I wonder what kind of feeling it is to be in control of it. Having the power to move however you want.”

He slowly brushed his fingers over the control panel, glowing with various information. Their route, the time, temperature.

It was ironic, really. Wondering about being in control of such a simple machine when he was the one to create living beings.

But that was the difference, wasn't it?

A car couldn't feel. It had no emotion, no mind of its own. A car wasn't so advanced; it obeyed without ever complaining. Controlling a living and breathing machine was not so easy.

He glanced at Connor.

He couldn't believe that he was there with him because he wanted to. Not because anyone forced him to, not because his instructions told him to.

Machines were so fascinating and even after years of being surrounded with them, Elijah was still enthralled.

“You still haven't told me where are we going,” Connor spoke up after a moment of silence.

Elijah smiled. He reached out to lightly pinch the android's cheek.

“That's because I don't know, either.”

Connor raised an eyebrow at that.

“You don't know. How is that possible? You decided to go with no plan?”

A shrug was Kamski's initial response.

“I'm full of surprises, don't you know that?”

“That is true, actually,” Connor said, the corners of his mouth quirking up along with the words..

Elijah laughed quietly, shaking his head.

“But in all seriousness, I think we'll stop somewhere soon. It's not like we have the time to go much further.”

Connor nodded slowly, looking out the window. It was starting to get darker and the further they drove, the easier it was to see the stars.

“I've never been so far away from the city,” Connor commented while Elijah was inputting something into the car's computer.

“I'm not surprised to hear that.”

At that point, they were turning, pulling onto the grass on the side of the road. There was a field and some woods just a few steps away, leading towards a small hill.

Once they were out of the vehicle, Elijah breathed in deeply and peeked around the place. The evening was warm, the sky clear. Perfect weather for a trip.

He smiled, seeing the android looking up at the stars.

“How about a walk?” He hummed, offering him a hand.

Connor met his eyes, a fond look on his face as he took the hand offered to him.

They walked in the direction of the forest. Leaves and branches creaking under their feet. The woods weren't particularly thick, just few trees surrounding the top of the hill.

Elijah wasn't out in the nature that much. He liked to stay inside, liked to surround himself with technology. Couldn't remember the last time he was in a forest. Maybe as a kid. Most likely not at all.

He threaded forward. The view wasn't so good at this hour, the sun setting, the moon's glow dim. Every now and then they had to duck under branches, but the walk as a whole wasn't too difficult.

He held Connor's hand the entire time, felt the android's smooth skin against his. He had never realized something like that would be so peaceful and so calming. For once, he was able to forget about his responsibilities. He didn't have to worry about the company, the androids, the media, nothing.

His mind was quiet.

His demons silent.

He happily welcomed such a change of pace.

In silence, they reached the top of the hill. The trees cleared out; it was just grass all around. By the time they got up there the sun was hidden away, only the moon illuminating their surroundings. They made their way to the middle of the clearing, hand in hand.

“It's quite nice here.”

Elijah had to agree. He gently tugged Connor to sit down on the ground. He stretched his legs out, letting go of the android's hand so that he could lean back. Tipped his head back, glanced up at the stars.

“What are we even doing?” He asked suddenly.

Connor looked over at him.

“I don't know. It was your idea.”

“Yes, I know,” Elijah laughed. “I just can't believe myself.” He shook his head, leaning a little against Connor's side.

“I think it's good that you got out of the office. You've been getting so pale that I thought you'd be see through.”

Elijah raised an eyebrow at that.

“And you're the one saying it?”

“You know I have the ability to change my skin tone whenever I want to.”

“Yes, and I have the ability to turn that setting off, smartass.”

“I'm sure you wouldn't do that.”

Kamski shook his head, nudging Connors side.

“Most likely, yes, but you're not supposed to point it out.”

Connor just smiled in response.

Elijah reached out to tug at the android's arm, pulling him back so that they could both lay in the grass. He tangled their fingers together, looking up at the stars.

“When I was a kid, I wanted to be an astronaut,” he commented quietly.

“An astronaut?”

“Mhm. I don't think it was even about the stars,” Elijah explained. “I just never liked having my feet on the ground. Both metaphorically and literally. It's also why I've always enjoyed flying. Seeing everything from up in the air is quite captivating. All the lights in the evening, a proof of how widespread technology is nowadays. Now that I think about it, the stars look just like the lights on the Earth do, from far away. Who knows, maybe it's a sign of some advanced alien society?”

“I can't tell if you're joking or being serious.”

“Half half. None of us are really sure what's up there, even in this day and age.”

Connor nodded slowly, turning his gaze up to the sky.

“You androids have it easy. You know who created you and why.”

“...I feel like that knowledge sometimes makes things even more complicated.”

“I make things complicated?”

“That's not...”

“I was joking, Connor. Don't worry.”

“Oh,” Connor let out a soft noise. “...I knew that.”

“Sure you did,” Elijah laughed, ruffling Connor's hair with his free hand.

“So, what do you think you'd do with your life if you weren't a detective and one of the personal assistants of an ex-revolution leader?”

Connor furrowed his brows, running his thumb over Elijah's knuckles.

“I don't know. I never thought about it.”

“Well, you can think about it now.”

The android gave a small nod, his eyes directed up and trailing over the shining dots in the sky.

“Working with animals would be nice,” he hummed. “At a pet shelter, perhaps.”

“I should've known you'd say so.”

“Well, I like dogs.”

Kamski grinned at that.

“Sumo must be pampered.”

“He's not pampered. He's just... well taken care of.”

Elijah chuckled at that, his laughter a warm, pleasant sound. One that very few heard. Connor watched him carefully, watched the way his eyes crinkled, the corners of his mouth turned up. How his face seemed so alive when he laughed. There were several things running through his mind, certainly, but he didn't spoke as he reached out and took Kamski's chin between two of his fingers. He turned the man's head so that they were facing each other. Without waiting much longer, with no warning, he leaned in and pressed their lips together.

Sudden. Unexpected.

Kamski parted his own lips in surprise, tensing up.

The cogs in his head turned slowly as he tried to wrap his head around what was happening. Once he slowly came to a conclusion, he pulled back, a hand pulling Connor's off his chin.

He didn't let go of it, turning their hands so that he could hold his.

Connor's eyes were wide, his LED spinning a soft yellow.

“Elijah?”

“I-” Kamski shook his head, dropping his eyes.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-”

A finger, abruptly pressed to his lips, prevented Connor from speaking any further.

“No, everything's okay.”

The android gaped at him, bewildered.

“But-” he muttered, against Elijah's finger.

Kamski took it off his lips, his hand sliding to cup Connor's cheek. A tender touch on the side of his face.

“I'm not used to this, that's all. You didn't do anything wrong.”

Their faces were still so close to each other. Their breaths on each other's skin. Connor's hand in Elijah's. In the darkness and the warmth of a spring evening.

Like something straight out of a romance movie.

A part of Elijah wanted to laugh at how sappy the whole scene was, when put in perspective like that. But another, larger part of him, was far more focused on Connor. Those puppy dog eyes, his usually neat hair now messier just from laying on the ground, the soft lips that were just on his a moments ago.

This time, he was the one to close the distance between them.

Connor appeared to be just as taken aback as he initially was. But he soon melted into the sweet, soft kiss. It didn't last long. It wasn't like in the movies, the sparks didn't fly. Elijah was just getting used to the feeling and that was when the pressure against his lips became less, their noses knocked against each other.

It felt safe. Comfortable. It was the kind of kiss Elijah didn't mind happening. The kind that he didn't want to run away from.

It was also why he didn't push it any further. Let it remain chaste and mellow. He wasn't sure if he could take any more of it, not yet. He had a feeling Connor felt similarly to him.

They fell silent, afterwards. Hand in hand, laying close to each other in the grass. Staring up at the stars.

Elijah didn't think he'd ever find himself in a place like that. Didn't think he'd find his safe place in a person.

He didn't even care about checking the time. He was convinced Connor was keeping track of it, his programmed clock still ticking. So when the android rose up, Elijah had no idea what hour it was. Connor outstretched an arm to help him up and he took it with a smile, letting the android heave him up to his feet.

They made their way back through the forest.

He knew they should talk about what happened. About them. They never did. They both knew there was something in the air, something that made Elijah's walls crumble. That made Connor's expression soften. But neither of them wanted to put a name to it. Didn't want to acknowledge it fully.

Elijah didn't wish to dwell on it. Putting a name to it would make it more real, tangible and intimidating. He'd try to build the walls up again, he was sure of it.

What they had now, unnamed, unrecognized, unique, theirs – it was enough. It worked. For now, it worked.

And he could only hope it'd still work, that it'd work in the daylight, when they had to deal with their lives again. When they couldn't hold hands or give each other those subtle kisses.

The thought about waking up the next day made him anxious, but he swallowed that anxiety up and held onto Connor's hand just a little tighter.

They'd be okay.

They had to be.

His walls were already down and he was tired of rebuilding them, over and over again.

 


End file.
